The Onsen Incident
by umbreonblue
Summary: Naofumi meets up with L'Arc in the hot springs, and L'Arc offers him a drink. Naofumi accepts and things escalate from there.


It was close to midnight at Cal Mira, the moon illuminating the night, the stars shimmering.

Naofumi had snuck out of his room, having trouble falling asleep. He decides to bathe in the onsen to try and get himself relaxed enough to actually fall asleep.

After taking off his clothes and folding them, he rinses himself in cold water before stepping into the hot spring, the steam around him.

Getting waist-deep in the hot water, Naofumi sighs in relief. It reminds him of the onsens he visited once in his homeworld.

Slowly relaxing, he closes his eyes, but then felt something bump into him. Opening his eyes, he sees a tray of sake and cups on the water.

Blinking, Naofumi then hears, "Sorry! I didn't realize someone else was here!"

That voice…

"L'Arc?"

Lo and behold, the redhead was here too, "Kiddo?"

Walking closer, L'Arc smiles, "What're you doing here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he smiles back while silently a bit jealous of L'Arc's manly physique.

"I wanted to drink," L'Arc says.

"I had trouble sleeping, so I thought a bath would help me relax," Naofumi admits.

Silence fills the bath before they both chuckle.

"Want a drink? The sake here is really good!" L'Arc says as he pours himself and Naofumi a drink from the tray.

'What the hell…' "Why not," Naofumi shrugs before taking a cup and sipping it.

The chilled sake smelled like flowers, and tasted sweet, like hibiscus and cucumber. Humming at the taste, Naofumi downs the cup, licking his lips.

L'Arc laughs, "Good right?!" before he downs his own cup before pouring more for Naofumi.

"Yeah," Naofumi nods as he drinks another cup.

They drink like this for a while.

* * *

When the sake was all gone, L'Arc was definitely drunk, red in the face while Naofumi was fine, his face also red from the heat of the bath, albeit a bit disappointed that the sake was gone already.

Suddenly, Naofumi felt arms around his waist and stiffened before relaxing.

'L'Arc's probably too drunk to stand, so he grabbed onto me,' Naofumi thought that was the case.

"L'Arc, we should get out. You're drunk. It'll be bad if you pass out in the bath," Naofumi says as he tries to haul L'Arc out of the bath.

Only… L'Arc's hazed mind had other ideas.

As soon as Naofumi got to the edge of the bath, hauling L'Arc along, he feels the arms around his waist slide down to his hips.

Flinching, Naofumi turns his head, trying to see behind him, "L'Arc?"

He sees red eyes half-lidded with lust, hot breath against his ear, and then…lips met his.

Eyes widening in shock, Naofumi could only stand there, frozen.

After their lips part, L'Arc starts kissing down the back of his neck, nipping it, and burying his nose into it, breathing in his scent.

Shuddering, Naofumi yells, "S-stop…L'Arc!"

L'Arc only growls and grips his hips harder before he licks a drop of water off Naofumi's neck, causing him to flinch again, "Nn…"

Hearing splashing in the water, he then feels something hot and hard against his ass.

Eyes widening in shock and horror, Naofumi struggles to get away, "No!" But it's no use. Even when drunk, L'Arc's grip is simply too strong.

With the hot water, it slipped in pretty easily, Naofumi gasping as his hands gripped the rocks on the edge of the bath.

Once L'Arc felt that he was no longer struggling, he started thrusting.

"Ah! Ahn…no…" Naofumi hangs onto the rocks for dear life as he heard the water splash with L'Arc's thrusts.

Due to his high defense, he doesn't feel any sexual pain, just the pressure, though he wishes he felt at least a little pain.

"L-L'Arc!"

"Hn?" L'Arc nuzzles his face into the back of his neck again.

"The water's….going in…. I can't…!" Naofumi moans, feeling the hot water pour inside of him, filling him up along with L'Arc's dick.

"That's fine…let it," L'Arc mutters before kissing him again, their tongues clashing as he keeps thrusting.

"Hm~!" Naofumi feels so good…so he lets L'Arc do whatever he wants to him.

* * *

When he next opens his eyes, he's in a bed with L'Arc still holding him in his arms while fast asleep, a blanket covering them both.

'I must've passed out…' Naofumi blinks as his eyes adjust to the first light of dawn before yawning and going back to sleep, nuzzling L'Arc's chest, 'Five more minutes…'

* * *

A few hours later…

L'Arc wakes up, groaning as his head throbs, 'Ah….my head…' "What happened last night?"

Then, when he sees Naofumi asleep next to him, he panics, 'Oh God…'

Naofumi groans as he wakes up from L'Arc's loud voice, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Uh…what happened last night? All I remember is meeting you in the hot springs, drinking sake, and then…"

"You really don't remember?" Naofumi grouchily asks even though he expected this to be the case, "You made me have sex with you in the hot spring."

L'Arc's so shocked that he says the first thing on his mind, "I'm sorry!"

Blinking at him, Naofumi smiles shyly, "It's OK L'Arc. It…" he blushes, turning away from him, "felt good."

Now it's L'Arc's turn to blush, "Oh…."

Naofumi huffs, "It was my first time though."

L'Arc's eyes widened, "I took your… Sorry! I'll take responsibility!"

Glaring, "You don't have to do that."

"But…"

"Don't make this any more awkward or weird than it has to be!" Naofumi yells before he retreats under the blanket, curling up into a ball. Just thinking about how L'Arc made him feel last night is embarrassing.

"Uh…alright," L'Arc just stares at the lump under the blanket, "I'll get breakfast?"

"Yes please," is the response he gets, "And you should pick up our clothes from the onsen. I'm kind of…naked under this blanket."

Slightly blushing, and gulping at the very thought of Naofumi's naked body, he can imagine that Naofumi's just as flustered, "OK Kiddo."

After putting on a change of clothes, L'Arc sets out to do just that.

* * *

When he got back and gave Naofumi clothes to wear, Naofumi quickly changed underneath the blanket.

"We'll never speak of this again," is all Naofumi says, his ears red as he went out the door, not giving L'Arc even a chance to speak.

Sighing at Naofumi's departure, who was obviously still shaken up about it, he has to agree. It would be better to forget that last night ever happened. But would that be so easy?

Shaking his head, L'Arc decides to just forget about it. He figures that whatever happens next with their relationship is up to fate.

* * *

Omake:

Naofumi was still thinking about it. L'Arc was…**good**. He made him feel _**so good**_… Before he passed out, he remembered that L'Arc came inside several times, filling up his stomach with semen as hot as the hot spring water.

Blushing with even his ears red, that night still replays in his mind sometimes… but when either one of his daughters asks if he's feeling unwell, he just shakes it off, saying that he's fine. That it's nothing.

Secretly, he wants L'Arc to fuck him again…but he dismisses the idea, not wanting to get his hopes up. He still wants to go home and see his brother, after all.

But…he hopes that L'Arc will stick around for a little longer.


End file.
